


【我X凯莉】香香软软是凯莉

by Milk_Tablet



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_Tablet/pseuds/Milk_Tablet





	【我X凯莉】香香软软是凯莉

我的女朋友王凯莉，是一个不折不扣的大美人。说实话我是活生生被她掰弯的，唉，起初只是单纯贪图美色，看到美人就一阵腿软走不动路，糊糊涂涂就答应了和同性谈恋爱。（说实话我在认识她之前可直了，比电杆还直的那种。）

凯莉呢，和我是同一届的，今年九月就上大学了。和她在一起也快一年了，就聊聊我和她是咋认识的吧，嘿嘿。

我的话，可喜欢周杰伦了，正巧她也喜欢！原来学校还没搬到新校区时，校门旁边有一家很不赖的唱片店，那一天是大晴天，刚放学我就冲出校门一路飞奔到唱片店里，想着一定要抢到周董的新专辑，真的超拼。不过好在是抢到了，可那也是最后一张了，我满足地摸出钱包准备付钱的时候——一个像我一样一路飞奔到唱片店的小美女，正气喘吁吁着，中分的刘海儿也被吹到了头顶上，一张白皙的小脸也涨得通红了。有些面熟，应该在学校里见过面，说起来还真是漂亮呀，那种扑面而来的自然与清纯，无论是从姣好的面容中，还是从纤瘦的身材中，都体现得淋漓尽致。

“老板，请问周杰伦的新唱片还有没得噢？”

“没得啦！最后一张被那个幺妹儿买啦。”

和蔼可亲的老板娘说完之后指了指我。我这时还捧着唱片仔细端详着盘底的写真，小美女应声偏过头来，我哪怕不抬头也能清楚感受那道来自于她的炽热目光。

“唔——都怪班主任一直拖堂不放学，气死我啦！真的好期待新专辑的那首《XXX》噢……”

“诶？你也更喜欢《XXX》呀！我还没遇到有人会喜欢那首歌的，嗯……别人都说旋律不够抓耳吧……但是不知为何就很对我的胃口。”

于是乎我们俩就因为喜欢上爱豆的同一首冷门新曲而结识，那一天我们就痛快地交换了微信号，并且我还陪她一同去了市中区的一家大型唱片店，最后她如愿以偿买到了周董的新专辑，也不顾我笑她幼稚，开心得捧着唱片亲了一大口。

后来我们的关系也就顺理成章地密切了起来，平时一起上学放学都是日常。

啊，这也是很巧的一件事呢，我们正好是住同一片住宅区，两个小区之间就隔了一个公用游泳池。一直很好奇为何之前从未碰过面，后来才发现王凯莉每天七点就会准时出发去学校晨读，而我呢，整整比她迟半个小时。

“凯莉，你真的太刻苦了……_(:з」∠)_很佩服你！”我学着武侠剧里的女侠，行抱拳礼。没想到凯莉佯装一副恭恭敬敬的模样，也抱着拳说：“小人天生不是学习的料，天赋不够只好后天狂补咯！”

王凯莉的认真与勤奋，体现在每一件小事上。

我觉得她一个人这样天不亮就出门上课太危险了，于是我也学着她每天起早，然后一同去学校。她是有点低血糖的，有时没时间吃早饭，课间操便会头晕眼花，身上带的为补充糖分的甜食也慷慨分享给同学。我心疼她，就前一天晚上到便利店买好包子或者三明治，第二天早上带给她吃，她也会从她家的牛奶箱里取出两瓶纯牛奶请我喝一瓶，尽管我很讨厌喝牛奶，但每次被她用体温捂热的牛奶都让我非常欢喜，喝了一学期纯牛奶，我居然还长了三公分！原本我还比凯莉矮那么半个头，现在也逐渐追平了。

我们做课间操的时候，隔得蛮近，大概十米左右，凯莉在我右边。还记着有一次刚解散，凯莉就被几个男生包了起来，说是什么“老大找你？”之类的。我远远地就瞧见凯莉有些不耐烦，手里还攥着的补习试卷被当成扇子摇个不停，眼睑微微垂着盯着自己脚尖。

我这时当然是冲过去保护凯莉呀！

我看到那群张牙舞爪的男生，还在一步一步逼近凯莉，我二话不说就揽过她，同时一个白眼扫过那群，凯莉着实吓了一跳。

“哟，这个学姐长得也真不赖，学姐你要不也跟我们老大吧！哈哈！”一个发际线很高的男生突然看着我大笑。

“滚滚滚，没眼色的家伙！还没看出我们的关系吗？不要再招惹凯莉，听到没？”我暧昧地牵起凯莉的手，又顺手搂过惊魂未定的她，在一片嘘声中溜掉了。

后来在回教室的路上王凯莉看起来有点不开心，我猜是因为那群男生。她捏了捏我的手，又转过头来用氤氲着水汽的大眼睛盯着我，秀眉紧蹙，样子是美到不行了，我刚想问是什么情况时她又一溜烟钻进自己教室。我是又郁闷又困惑。

好不容易挨到放学，班主任却又以“讲评月考试卷”为由拖了好久的堂，隔壁凯莉班早早就放了学，从走廊的窗中瞥见她一直在徘徊着，等待着我放学。

今天天气有点冷，凯莉却依旧只穿一层薄腿袜，我看着她好几次裹紧了大衣发抖，心中多了一丝心疼。我忙忙给她打手势示意她不要再等，快点回家，她却任性地将头甩到一边，小嘴也撅起来，与我唱着反调。

“XXX，你很想去外面是吗？那就去门口罚站到放学。”

这会儿全班同学的视线都聚集在了我身上……而我还在手舞足蹈地给王凯莉打着信号，浑然不知已被班主任瞪了好半天了。

罢了，踱着步推开教室前门，一阵冷风袭来，我不禁打个哆嗦，王凯莉这时幸灾乐祸地瞅着我，我真够委屈。

后来我还真的罚站到了放学，不过全程和王凯莉偷偷聊着天，从开架化妆品聊到了看爱豆周杰伦，又从一起入坑的手游聊到了周日要一起去哪儿玩……最后一起欢呼着“DIOR最棒啦”一起算着银行卡里的余额。

女高中生的世界还真是奇妙。

放学之后一起去了奶茶店买奶茶暖手，我向来都不爱甜物，凯莉却不然，嚷嚷着肚子饿，买了两个草莓派左右开弓……

我看她吃完一个派，嘴角明明还黏着白白黏黏的酱，却又慌着将另一个派直接塞进嘴里，粉嫩的小唇包裹着粗又长的条形派，显然含得非常困难，轻轻一咬那白白的酱又跟着她的嘴角溢出来……真是引人遐想，连我这个平日不怎么爱开黄腔的人都想歪了，因为那副样子实在是太勾人了嘛！

我忍不住咽了一大口奶茶，不知为何就很想舔舔她的唇，身体突然不受大脑控制，就用手指帮她揩掉了嘴角的酱。她一脸错愕，上一秒还在咀嚼着的小嘴也闭住不动了，她的脸瞬间就红了，我这时才反应过来自己做错了，赶紧后退了一步，掏出一包纸巾递给她。

“擦擦嘴……脏了……”

后来一路尴尬，没人愿意主动开口讲话。将她送到了家门口，她有点舍不得，一副刚洗完澡还没擦干毛的湿答答小奶猫样，拽着我的衣袖说：“明天早上……记得早一点……”

我爽快答应了。

晚上睡觉前我想了很多，自己对凯莉的感情是否已经超乎所谓的朋友关系了呢？自己想保护她，想占有她，想吻她的这种情绪，一定是恋人之间的感情吗？

一直想着王凯莉，我居然就这样睡着了，甚至连作业都没动过，就睡去了。以至于还梦见了洗澡的王凯莉，那样白皙柔软的身子，那样美丽清纯的脸颊，就在我的抚摸之下变得红润了起来……第二天醒来，内裤湿了一片。

我想到昨天答应王凯莉要早点去上学，便迅速地起了床收拾自己，没花多久就出发了。王凯莉这时已经在我楼下站着了，还是昨天的那件大衣，只是围巾换了一条。

“冷吗？又穿那么薄的腿袜。”

“不冷！不信你摸我手！”

她将右手伸过来，我细细一看，指如削葱根，美极了！我将手心覆在她手背，果然很温暖，当我还在感受那股温热时，她一下将手心倒扣过来，我被她握得严严实实。

她就这样牵着我，低着头领着我走，我突然觉得心口有些不同以往的灼热，这让我不知所措了起来……之前我们拉手也是经常的事，女生之间拉个小手上厕所，拉个小手去小卖部也是再正常不过的事了吧？

那说到底还是因为昨晚的春梦吧！我这样安慰自己。暗自数着清晨的人行道旁亮了一整夜的路灯，看到她耳旁的那颗小小的痣。

“xx……做吗？”

当我稍微清醒一点时，就已坐在凯莉的床上了，期间我一直在发呆，甚至都没注意到在我背后锁房门的凯莉。

“做什么……？”我怯怯地问，心里忐忑不安着。

“做爱啊。”

我其实早已知道凯莉想做了，每次体育课偷偷拉着我到器材室摸我胸口的时候我就知道了；嘴角挂着白色果酱含着粗长的草莓派，还装作若无其事地盯着我时我就知道了；每次来我家都要占用我的浴室洗澡，出浴时只裹一层薄薄的浴巾让我偷瞄到雪白的乳肉时我也知道的……

“忍不住了，xx，凯莉想做爱……”她一边唤着我的名字一边撩着单薄的真丝睡裙，嫩粉色很称她白皙的皮肤，从乳白色的蕾丝中隐隐看到她粉色的胸罩和T字内裤……这时候还开着灯，她也没有一点要关灯的意思。

轻轻地，她撩起自己的裙边，我看到那已经被爱液浸湿的T字裤，大腿根儿满是淫荡的透明液体，她又缓缓拉下那胯骨上挂着的白色内裤带，右侧、左侧，都被她解开，沾满淫液的内裤就这样落在了她的脚踝上。她就那样站在我面前，任我自上而下地端详着她那样美艳的胴体。

她一手拉开裙角，一手滑到那嫩粉色的缝隙上，稍微几下爱抚，就忍不住呻吟出来，然后再将那沾满黏液的纤纤玉手伸到我面前。

“xx……真的忍不住了，和凯莉做爱可以吗？”声音颤抖着，被水汽氤氲的桃花眼盯着我，小手还那样呆呆地摊着，将小穴分泌的黏液毫无保留地展示给爱人，是一件多么色情的事情。

我下面也湿得要命了，有一些黏黏的感觉了，但是还是对这突如其来的坦诚相见还是有一点不安。凯莉在我面前自渎着，有些肉的小手扒开睡衣吊带，食指和拇指挑逗着那樱色的凸起，手掌揉着乳房像揉面那样，多么丰满圆润的胸部啊，我忍不住对着同性的身体咽了口水。

凯莉一边唤着我的名字一边抠弄着花穴，可能是因为长久的站姿而有些累了，少顷她趴在了我的大腿上，把我的裙子和内裤也扒掉了，我并没有阻止她，因为我实在也忍受不住了，下面早就已经湿透了。凯莉掰开我的腿，揉捏着我因寒冷而微微发着抖的大腿根，又仔细地观察着我那流着水的缝隙。

“我要开始吃xx啦！”

当我还在消化这句话的含义时，凯莉已经将头埋到了我的两腿之间，大口地吸着我那里的气息，一边说着好香一边拿手指伸了进去，因为比较湿润所以也很容易扩张，她稍微动了两下指头我就有些受不了了，细嫩的手指在我的体内进进出出的样子让我想要一口气吞掉手指的主人。

她一边用手指调弄着我的下体，一边自己抚慰着，跪在我的面前身体软在床边，屁股则是翘得老高，从我这个角度可以看到她柔嫩光滑的背、不盈一握的腰以及还在摇晃个不停的屁股。

我忍不住了，将她拉到落地窗边，将她压在装饰用的护栏上，拉开了窗帘。车水马龙、人来人往的夜晚，就这样尽收我们眼底。她只着一身露骨的贴身睡裙，裙摆还被我拉起来塞进了她的口中，我命令她好好趴着不许转头偷看。

“跳蛋藏在哪儿的？”

“化妆台的……第三个抽屉里……”

我给跳蛋消毒之后，就大胆地塞进了她的蜜穴中，然后在她望着人潮涌动的街道害怕颤抖时猛地将频率开到最大。她一下就哭了出来，身子拼命地发着抖像一只可怜的小猫咪。我这时狠狠地用手掌拍打她依旧高高撅起的臀部，连打了两三下，发出清脆的“啪”声，她一下子没站稳就跪在了窗台前。

再仔细一看半个臀部都被我打得有些发红了，我不免有些心疼，但更多的是无奈。

“不许对我以外的人……做这种事情……知道吗？”我声音也有点哑了。

“我只想对你一个人……做这样的……事……”凯莉说完之后就转过头看我了，哭花了的小脸让我心疼万分，腮边还挂着一颗没有滚落的泪珠，我一边骂自己是禽兽一边又忍不住想亲她的嘴。

最后还是亲了上去，吻得很深，她的舌头主动来勾引我的舌头，在这种性事上不知她为何如此主动，大概这也是我惩罚她的原因吧，看到那样主动的王凯莉，我居然燃起了抖s之魂，又将她的双腕轻轻捆绑了起来挂在床头上。

“凯莉，讨厌我这样对你吗？”

“不讨厌……”

得到允许之后我更加放肆地掰开她的大腿，将她粉嫩的花穴舔舐了个遍，吸着她敏感的阴蒂同时挤入一根手指抠弄着她温热的内壁，她爽到奶头都硬了起来，又挺着腰要我摸，我只好一只手玩弄着她的乳房一只手抚慰着她的小穴，她爽到淫叫一声接着一声，快要把我的魂引走了。

两颗硬得像石子的奶头确实很招我喜欢，我欺身将她压在身下，一双手在她的奶头上打着圈同时大力地吸吮着，像婴儿吸奶一般，嘴唇离开奶头时还发出“啵”的声音，每一丝小小的凸起都被我非常到位地照顾到了，凯莉只能发出小小的呜咽声，揉弄着我的脑袋。

“怀个我的孩子，让我天天吸你的奶好吗？”我说起荤话来真是不要脸。

“唔……小穴……小穴，也想被操……”她说完就脸红了，像个小苹果一样可爱。

美人的愿望我怎能不实现？我立马转移战场，将两根放进她嘴中润湿过的手指塞入了蜜穴，这个仰躺的姿势有些不好操作，于是我让她翻过身来扑在床头上翘起屁股，她乖乖照做了，我揉了一下她的屁股便开始动了，我的两根手指又直又长，稍微弯曲一下就可以碰到她那小小的凸起，我故意轻轻擦过那处让她每次都不能舒服得太轻松，只是一下一下往里面捅着。

她嫌我的速度不够快，让我加快一点，我又换成了另一只手，继续晃动着干了进去。

“再加……一根……手指……好不好……”她的爱液流了我一手，我就着那黏液轻松地摇动着我的手腕，压在了她的G点上，她一下就叫了出来，要我更快一点，我也不甘示弱，一边和她接着吻一边捏着她的奶头，手指还在灵活地大进大出着。

“唔……好涨……涨坏了……老公……”她又没羞没臊地喘着，自己的腰也跟着我的频率动着，最后身子颤抖着，舌头也色情地吐了出来，就这样高潮了，让我一手都湿漉漉的，最后又被她舔了个干干净净。

最后一起泡了个澡，她差点就在浴缸里睡着了，那晚我搂着她睡觉的，晚上做了个又香又软的美梦，我大概是全天下最lucky的girl了吧。


End file.
